Su ultimo deseo
by SantiagoLopezDreamer
Summary: Blaine fue cuidado durante toda su infancia por una amable niñera que quedo grabada en su corazon. Intentara encontrarla de nuevo para descubrir que esta ha muerto dejando tras de si a un chico de su edad, Kurt, que es aun mas sorprendente y que cambiara su vida para siempre.
1. Su ultimo deseo

Era apenas un niño. Cuatro años tenía entonces pero aun hoy puedo recordarla perfectamente, sus ojos azules profundos, su radiante piel de porcelana y sus cabellos castaños lacios y largos recogidos hacia el costado. Mis padres le pagaban para que me cuidara mientras ellos trabajaban, toda la semana y prácticamente todo el dia desde que me despertaba hasta que volvia a acostarme. Ella siempre estaba ahí. Fue la que me enseño a dar mis primeros pasos, la única que me enseño lo bello de dar amor y recibirlo a cambio, la que me regalo sus mas hermosas sonrisas y, principalmente, la que comenzo esta pasión por la música que despertó en mi.

"Señora Hummel, casese conmigo"_ Le pedi una noche mientras me arropaba, luego de haberme cantado una de sus magnificas canciones de cuna con su encantadora voz de angel.

"Ya estoy casada, lindura" Me contesto con una sonrisa y beso mi frente para despedirse justo cuando mis padres tocaban la puerta.

"Entonces déjeme casarme con ella" Insisti señalando el vientre de la mujer que guardaba, tras una delgada capa de piel, la presencia de una pequeña niña que pronto nacería y que seguramente seria tan perfecta y maravillosa como su madre.

"Me encantaría, Blaine, que fueras tu quien se casara con mi hija algún dia. Ese es uno de mis mayores deseos". Esa fue la ultima noche que la vi. Al dia siguiente estaba despidiéndose con lagrimas en los ojos, iba a mudarse a un pueblo lejano con su marido ya que habían comprado una casa nueva y grande para albergar a la nueva criatura. No podría seguir cuidando de mi estando en sus últimos periodos del embarazo, no volveria a verla.

Nada fue lo mismo desde entonces. Me aislaba cada vez mas de mis padres, no era fácil hablarles y lentamente comenzábamos a volvernos extraños. Decidi mudarme de aquella casa en cuanto pude, se respiraba tensión a cada instante y parecía mas una prisión que una familia. A los diesisiete años me instale en un pequeño departamento en donde conoci a mi mejor amigo, Wesley. Nos unia nuestra pasión por la música y no tardamos en descubrir el lugar al que pertenecíamos, la academia Dalton para chicos. Nos internamos allí y lentamente volvi a ser el Blaine de siempre, el de la infancia, un chico sonriente, alegre y vivaz, curioso, autentico y espontaneo que decía las cosas desde el corazón y hacia lo que su corazón le dictaba, que se descubria a si mismo cada dia con ayuda de la música y cuya voz conmovia hasta los mas frios corazones. Me uni a los Warblers, ellos se convirtieron en mi familia.

Los años pasaron y aunque la música llenara gran parte del vacio de mi corazón, sabia que algo faltaba y no podía estar seguro de que era aquello. Cada noche, en mis sueños, sentia la voz de aquella mujer cantando sus canciones de cuna y algo se removia dentro de mi, mi corazón se aceleraba y todo mi ser me pedia a gritos el poder volver a encontrarla y recibir su beso tibio en mi frente.

"Llego la carta que estabas esperando"_ Anuncio Wesley tendiéndome la respuesta de mis padres, se habían tardado pero finalmente habían respondido a mi desesperado pedido de hace un par de semanas atrás. Me habían mandado el teléfono de contacto de mi amada niñera, quien me había cuidado durante toda mi infancia y tantas cosas me había enseñado. Marque el numero sintiéndome plenamente feliz pero mi alegría se desaparecio en el instante en que la mujer del otro lado me dijo que estaba equivocado, la mujer que buscaba se había mudado con su familia hacia años. Tuve que insistir con todas mis fuerzas para, finalmente, lograr que la mujer me pasara lo que crei era la nueva dirección de quien buscaba. No quedaba tan lejos del departamento en el que vivía con Wes. Este se ofrecio a acompañarme pero preferí hacer esto solo.

La casa era amplia y moderna, toque la puerta un par de veces antes de que un señor corpulento de mediana edad saliera a recibirme con una sonrisa, me pregunto que buscaba y se lo dije. Enseguida su semblante se oscurecio y tomando un respiro me contesto seriamente: "Esa mujer que buscas era mi esposa, ella fallecio hace varios años, chico, lo siento mucho".

Mi corazón se congelo por un momento, todas las esperanzas se estaban rompiendo en pedazos al tiempo que las lagrimas fluían por mis mejillas. Me di media vuelta sin siquiera agradecer al buen hombre y sali por el camino que llevaba a la inmensa casa para toparme accidentalmente con un chico un poco menor que iba en dirección contraria por el mismo camino:

"Hey" grito molesto pero se sorprendio al verme secando las lagrimas de mi rostro enrojecido "Oh, perdona. Estas bien?" Recien entonces, al levantar la vista, note su mirada absorviendome, sus centellantes ojos azules, la magia de su piel perfectamente blanca y tersa y su cabello castaño cayéndole con suavidad. Todo en el irradiaba luz.

"Me llamo Blaine" Atine a contestar todavía limpiando mi rostro.

"Kurt" dijo el todavía preocupado tendiéndome un pañuelo blanco y regalándome una maravillosa sonrisa que mi corazón jamas podrá olvidar.


	2. Su ultimo deseo II

_**Capitulo 2**_

Su nombre era Kurt Hummel, hijo de mi amada niñera. Sus profundos ojos azules, su voz calida, su sonrisa perfecta y sus cabellos castaños delicadamente peinados; era idéntico a su madre. No me quitaba la vista de encima mientras yo, cabizbajo, intentaba limpiarme las lagrimas con su pañuelo. Ambos estábamos sentados sobre el muro de su casa, hasta que decidio romper el silencio:

"No recuerdo mucho de ella. Sus manos eran muy suaves y cantaba como un angel, de hecho, lo que mas quedo grabado en mi memoria fue su voz. Era maravillosa"

Un largo silencio nos invedio entonces, el desconocido me analizaba atentamente mientras yo me perdia en mis pensamientos. Finalmente me percate de que habían pasado dos horas y que mis clases ya habían empezado, no imagine que fuera a durar tanto mi misión porque jamas había contado con el hecho de que en vez de encontrar a mi niñera me encontraría con su esposo devastado y su hijo. Hijo, no hija como ella me había dicho, no era la niña que su familia había esperado sino un milagroso chico. Olvide por un momento mi dolor para pedirle disculpas y ponerme de pie, dispuesto a marcharme y no regresar jamas, pero la curiosidad me detuvo: "No tienes clase hoy?"

"Deje el instituto hace un par de meses" Pense que esto podría tener alguna relación con la muerte de su madre y el leyó mis pensamientos de inmediato: "No es por ella. Tuve algunos problemas y decidi abandonar por un tiempo, ayudar a papa con la casa y eso".

Ladee mi cabeza confundido. Problemas? Que clase de problemas? El no parecía querer hablar de ello y no pudo hacerlo tampoco porque en ese mismo instante salía de la casa el hombre con el que me había encontrado anteriormente, el que me había dicho la triste noticia. Traia unas latas de coca y papas, su hijo lo atravesó con la mirada y por un momento crei que la razón de su odio era que no queria que su padre me diera una excusa para quedarme, me equivocaba:

"No puedes comer eso, papa, tu salud es delicada. Trae lo que te cocine" Su padre hizo una mueca infantil y abrió el paquete por lo que su hijo, enojado, se lo quito y con la voz apagada y casi en un susurro agrego: "Sabes que no puedes, Burt, si no quieres hacerlo por ti, cuídate por mi. No quiero quedarme solo en el mundo, sabes".

Su padre fruncio el ceño, ahora también parecía enojado. Se dio media vuelta y se marcho dejándonos los snaks y las latas. Kurt suspiro mirando al cielo, me pregunte que clase de problema tenia su padre y aunque sabia que debía irme al instituto, una fuerza invisible me mantuvo sentado allí.

"Quizas, desde donde tu lo ves, te parezca que soy un chico insufrible pero tengo miedo, no estoy dispuesto a perderlo a el también. Es lo único que me queda."

Seguia observando el cielo con sus increíbles ojos azules, no dejaba de sorprenderme el parecido que tenia con su madre. Note como comenzaban a acumularse las lagrimas en aquellos hermosos ojos y me adelante a cambiar de tema.

"¿A que instituto ibas?" pregunto y se sorprendio al oir mi voz, parecía haber olvidado que aun me encontraba allí. "Mckinley" Contesto.

"¿Cuándo piensas volver allí?" Volvio a abrir sus ojos sorprendido y su semblante se oscurecio, aparentemente no pensaba regresar, lo que sea que le hubiera hecho salir de allí lo mantenía temeroso e inseguro. Su mente recordaba un pasado oscuro y sus manos temblaban, con sus labios apretados y su mirada lastimera solo logro infundirme un profundo cariño y la necesidad absoluta de saber mas sobre el para poder protegerlo, aislarlo de lo que sea que lo hubiera herido. No por el, no, sino porque ese hubiera sido el deseo de su madre. De la única mujer que ame. "Ven a Dalton conmigo, Kurt, lo que sea que hayas pasado antes, te prometo que no va a repetirse si decides acompañarme". Levanto la vista y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, parecía confundido, frágil y atormentado.

"Ven conmigo, Kurt, prometo protegerte".


	3. Su ultimo deseo III

_**Capitulo 3**_

"No se, me veo raro" Oi por detrás de la puerta del baño, di una rápida mirada a mi reloj y decidi apurar a mi compañero ya que se nos estaba haciendo tarde.

"Que tal?" Dijo el atravesando la puerta y bajando por las escaleras con su nuevo uniforme, me quede impactado observándolo y sin emitir sonido alguno. Jamas había visto a alguien que le sentara tan bien como a Kurt y se lo dije provocando que sus mejillas se tornaran levemente rojizas al tiempo que miraba hacia otro lado, percatándose del grupo de chicos que corria de un lado a otro: "Que les pasa a todos?"

Le explique todo cuanto sabia de los Warblers y al ver el reloj de nuevo note que no llegaríamos a tiempo a no ser que corriéramos por los pasillos y eso mismo hice, fue recién cuando llegamos a destino que me di cuenta que había tomado a mi compañero de la mano para traerlo conmigo. Se la solte sintiéndome incomodo, el sonreía emocionado mientras buscaba lugar entre la gente para ver el espectáculo.

Cuando acabamos la presentación me voltee para encontrarme con la sospechosa mirada de Wes que me dirigía sin ningún tipo de disimulación, estaba señalando con la cabeza al chico nuevo y antes de que este lo notara me propuse presentárselo:

"Kurt, el es mi amigo Wesley, puede ser un poco insoportable a veces pero es un buen chico. Wes, Kurt es el hijo de mi niñera, la mujer de la que te he hablado. Acaba de trasferirse a Dalton pero creo que ya sabia de los Warbles porque estaba en el coro de su otra escuela".

"En realidad, había oído de ustedes pero nunca…nunca los había oído antes. Son geniales" Su rostro estaba iluminado, parecía un pequeño niño emocionado, un cachorrito. Me sorprendi al sentir a mi corazón acelerarse, Wes estaba carcomiéndome con su mirada y en cuanto pudo logro susurrarme al oído: "No le quitas la vista de encima, Blaine, pareces su madre o algo".

Me sonroje de inmediato mientras mi amigo saludaba a Kurt: "Es un placer conocerte, Kurt, nos veremos en los descansos". Este le saludo amablemente también y no dejo de hablarme sobre lo increíble que habíamos estado y lo feliz que era de ser parte de Dalton, a cada minuto estaba agradeciéndome de nuevo por haberlo traido aquí y por haberle permitido conocer a los Warblers. "Tienes una voz hermosa, Blaine" Decia lleno de ilusión y avergonzado agregaba "Bueno…todos tienen hermosas voces en realidad".

Aquel semestre iba a ser estupendo, podía sentirlo a la perfeccion o por lo menos asi lo sentia hasta que a mitad del dia nos cruzamos con otro chico nuevo; uno inmenso y robusto que tenia nuestra edad pero aparentaba varios años mas, cabello oscuro y ojos negros aterradores que al cruzarse con nosotros atravesaron a los de Kurt. Enseguida note como sus manos comenzaban a temblarle de nuevo y sus labios se apretaban, estaba entrando en pánico.

"Kurt, esta bien?" Le pregunte preocupado y el solo señalaba aterrorizado al chico que había pasado por nuestro lado y que ahora caminaba de espaldas a nosotros hacia su casillero.

"Es..es el" Susurro y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas. "Karofsky, mi peor pesadilla, la razón por la que deje Mckinley". Aprete los puños lleno de ira, ese chico había hecho cosas a Kurt de las que yo no tenia idea y a la incertidumbre se le unia la impotencia de no haber estado allí para ayudarlo en el pasado. "Tranquilizate, Kurt" Le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro "Yo estoy aquí ahora y no permitiré que vuelva a hacerte daño".


	4. Su ultimo deseo IV

_**Capitulo 4**_

Despues de clases me arme de valor para invitar al chico nuevo a cenar. "Hey, Kurt, te veias tan emocionado viendo a los Warblers que pensé, quizás seria una buena idea que audicionaras. Nunca te he oído cantar pero podrias venir a casa a ensayar y presentarte mañana, podríamos elegir una canción juntos. Que dices?". Acepto sin pensarlo dos veces.

Al ver el diminuto departamento se sorprendio pero su cortesía y amabilidad le impidió preguntarme al respecto, me adelante, sin embargo, y le dije que mi relación con mis padres no era muy buena y que vivía allí con Wesley desde hacia unos años. Este, afortunadamente, había salido aquella noche con otros amigos del instituto.

"Entonces tu conocias a mama antes de que yo naciera…" Dijo ojeando los CDs de mi estante mientras yo preparaba uno de los únicos platos que me sabia, tratando de la mejor forma que podía. "Si, esos cuatro años que nos llevamos.." Empece pero me detuve para soltar una maldición al ver que mi camisa estaba prendiéndose fuego, intenente apagarlo usando la botella de coca que tenia mas a mano pero Kurt se apresuro a detenerme. Me dio un par de golpes para apagar el fuego, en unos segundos limpio el desastre y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba tirando la comida quemada para preparar un estofado a nivel profesional con papas al horno y ensalada rusa.

"Eso va a bajarle el autoestima a mi pizza" Conclui mientras lo ayudaba a tender la mesa, observando tristemente el pedazo de masa quemada en la basura. El rio y mi corazón volvió a dar un vuelco para regresar a la realidad unos segundos después, justo cuando Kurt se detenia a mirar de nuevo el estante de los CDs: "Eso que esta enmarcado.."

"Oh, ya iba a mostrártelo" Empece haciéndome lugar en la pequeña mesa del casi inextistente comedor. "Yo no podía dormirme en las noches sabiendo que tu madre iba a irse luego, asi que ella me cantaba, besaba mi frente y me prometia que aunque no la encontrara en la mañana siempre dejaría una nota escondida con un mensaje que me hiciera sonreir".

La nota que tenia enmarcada en mi estantería rezaba: "Baby, Its cold outside". Kurt parecía confundido y le explique que no había podido traer todas las notas me había dado su madre, la mayoría seguían en mi vieja casa escondidas en el lugar en donde ella misma las había dejado, pero que esa había sido la primera de todas y que por eso la había escogido antes de las demás. "Esa noche no había forma de hacerme ir a dormir, acababa de conocerla y tenia miedo de que cuando se fuera no volviera a regresar. No hubo caso, ni cantándome ni prometiéndome que regresaría, yo no iba a dormirme. Puedo ser un poco insistente o caprichoso a veces, sabes" Kurt sonrio tomando la nota entre sus delicadas manos, observándola unos minutos y dejándola de nuevo en su lugar para sentarse a mi lado a cenar.

"Cuando finalmente llego la hora de marcharse aun no había logrado mandarme a dormir asi que la acompañe a la puerta en pijamas sin que se diera cuenta, al verme se sorprendio y temio que pudiera resfriarme con el frio que hacia afuera asi que me llevo a la sala principal, tomo prestado el piano y me toco una de las mas hermosas canciones que oi acompañada por su bellísima voz. A la mañana siguiente desperté en mi cuarto y al regresar hasta el piano encontré esa nota entre las teclas.

"Baby Its could outside" Susurro Kurt: "¿Es ese el nombre de la canción que te toco mi madre en el piano esa noche para hacerte dormir?" Asenti y me miro decidido: "Es esa, Blaine, la que quiero cantar para mi audición. Por favor ayúdame a practicarla"

"Es una gran idea, Kurt, por supuesto que voy a ayudarte. Si quieres puedo acompañarte en el piano" Recomende señalando el instrumento que ocupaba la mitad de mi pequeña habitación.

Y esa fue la primera vez que oi su vos, cantamos, cantamos juntos la primera canción que había oído de su madre. Esa fue también la primera que oi de su hijo y la voz de este ultimo, aunque me costara admitirlo, había incluso superado la de ella. Era como si todos los mejores sonidos del cielo, del paraíso, se mezclaran juntos en una inigualable armonía para ser expresada a través de los labios del muchacho. Mis dedos apenas podían concentrarse en seguirle el ritmo a medida que nuestros sonidos se fundían en uno solo.

"Kurt" Le dije una vez que la música se había acabado. Mi corazón comenzaba a latir deprisa de nuevo y, de repente, todo se vio con claridad; su voz, sus sonrisas, sus palabras, su todo. Habia estado convenciéndome a mi mismo que amaba a su madre cuando en realidad lo único que había estado buscando siempre era a la semilla de su vientre, mi persona destinada incluso antes de su nacimiento. Ahora lo sabia; estaba enamorado de Kurt Hummel!


	5. Su ultimo deseo V

_**Capitulo 5**_

La mano de Kurt estaba apoyada sobre el piano y no dude en tomársela, le clave la vista y vi como lentamente se sonrojaba "Blaine..?" Abri mi boca decidido a decirle todo lo que pensaba justo cuando la puerta de entrada se abria dando paso a Wesley que había tomado unas copas de mas y llegaba riendo con algunos Warblers amigos en las mismas circunstancias. Suspire, solte la mano de Kurt y le dije que me acompañara afuera mientras mis amigos llenaban la casa con sus alegrías y tonterías de siempre, gritaban intentando cantar y sacudían sus manos en el aire descontroladamente.

"Lo siento, ellos suelen salir de vez en cuando y…" Alce los hombros, llevándolo conmigo a la azotea del departamento. Mi paraíso personal, un hermoso lugar desprovisto de muebles donde solia ir a sentarme con mi guitarra, ver las estrellas y componer canciones. Kurt ahora sonreía aun mas que antes señalando las estrellas y susurrando: "Esto es hermoso, Blaine, es el lugar mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida". Parecia que ambos fueramos parte del cielo nocturno ahora, solo nosotros y las estrellas, un infinito y perfecto universo envolviéndonos y dejando un silencio apacible que disfrutamos tomándonos de la mano accidentalmente. La guitarra estaba a un costado, donde siempre la dejaba, junto a mi cuaderno de canciones y luego de un rato Kurt me dejo para ir a darle un vistazo. "Crees que podamos seguir practicando aquí?" Pregunto y no dude en tomar la guitarra, ahora al maravilloso universo se le unio la voz de mi angel que volvió aquella escena mejor que cualquier película que hubiera visto jamas, el momento mas hermoso de mi vida.

"Chicos" Interrumpio Wesley desde el jardín encontrándonos cantando a escasos centímetros, tan inoportuno como siempre "Que sucede, Wes?" Le pregunte fulminándolo con la mirada. Alzo el celular de Kurt que no paraba de sonar y este parecio despertar de una ensoñación o algo asi porque se puso de pie de inmediato casi violentamente y bajo tan rápido como pudo de la azotea "Lo siento, Blaine, tenia que haber regresado a casa hace tiempo. Nos vemos mañana, gracias por todo. Fue…increíble".

Sonrei. Lo vi alejarse desde encima de la azotea, había sido un tonto por no decirle lo que sentia mientras había podido asi que tome mi cuaderno y comencé a escribir bajo la luz de las estrellas, nuestras estrellas, al tiempo que mi amigo subia a acompañarme. Los demás Warblers se habían marchado también. "Supe que estabas enamorado desde la presentación de hoy, en ningún momento dejaste de verlo, Blaine, parecía como si solo estuvieran ustedes dos en su mundo". Dijo el borracho Wesley quedándose dormido a un lado, tuve que dejar mi cuaderno y llevarlo arrastrando hacia adentro para que no se resfriara con el frio. "Eres imposible, Wes, recuerdame por que sigo viviendo aquí contigo?".

Al dia siguiente pase por la casa de Kurt para ir al instituto, no me quedaba de camino pero no pude evitar desviarme un poco para acompañarlo. El parecio alegre al verme, note lo nervioso que estaba por su audición de la tarde, hablaba mucho mas rápido que de costumbre y se me hacia difícil seguirle el paso al caminar. De hecho, acabamos llegando casi media hora antes de que la puerta del colegio se abriera a los alumnos asi que tuvimos que sentarnos en las escaleras del jardín. Por primera vez sentí el silencio incomodo que nunca antes había sentido, Kurt estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre la audición y yo buscaba charla pero simplemente no la encontraba porque solo podía pensar en lo enamorado que me tenia y temer que de alguna forma arruinara todo si algo se me escapaba, iba a tener que esperar hasta después de la audición para decírselo pero no podía controlar mis pensamientos que obligaban a mis labios a soltarlo todo. Siempre igual.

"Kurt, voy a la maquina a traer algo de tomar. El viaje me dejo exahusto, esperame aquí, ok?" El asintió y siguió repasando su letra mentalmente una y otra vez. Decidi tomarme un tiempo, fui a los vestuarios del gimnacio a mojarme un poco la cara para despejarme, me encontré con unos amigos y finalmente fui a la maquina expendedora. Cuando volvi a las escaleras de la entrada con las latas de coca me lleve una sorpresa. Kurt no estaba y en su lugar, estaba el chico de la otra vez, el inutil que le había hecho algo lo suficientemente horrible como para hacerlo abandonar Mckinley. Parecia atormentado pero al verme cambio radicalmente su rostro y se volvió igual de rudo que siempre: "Que miras, mujercita?" Solto agresivo pero siquiera me moleste en contestarle, tenia que buscar a Kurt antes de que se hiciera tarde para la audición (faltaba una hora mas, de todas formas, pero empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento que me ponía irritable). Deje al chico y me adentre en el instituto buscándolo por todos los salones, gritando su nombre sin encontrar respuesta.

"Oh, Dios, Kurt" Comence a ponerme nervioso a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, si no se presentaba a tiempo tendría que esperar hasta el próximo semestre para ser parte de los Warblers y yo sabia lo importante que era para el. Aun mas con la canción que había elegido, siendo tan bueno como era y habiendo practicado tanto ayer. Observe mi reloj, no podía creer que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido. Ademas de haberme perdido la primer hora de clase, a la que Kurt tampoco se había presentado, ya vi la fila en el salón de coros: las audiciones habían empezado! Segui corriendo por los pasillos en un estado de ira desenfrenada que no dude en descargar contra el chico rudo en cuanto lo vi frente a su casillero.

"Que le hiciste?" Le grite agarrando con mis puños el cuello de su camisa y levantándolo en el aire violentamente. "Que te pasa? Me empujo el en respuesta, golpeándome contra los casilleros, y un grupo de chicos de nuestra clase comenzó a agruparse a nuestro alrededor. Yo había prometido proteger a Kurt pero aparentemente había vuelto a ser herido por la misma persona y yo no había estado para ayudarlo, había roto la promesa. Contuve mis lagrimas y descargue un puñetazo en mi enemigo que también levantaba su puño hacia mi cara justo cuando una voz angelical despertó mi atención de entre el grupo de adolescentes alocados: "Blaine, detente" me llamo y vi a Kurt con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y las manos a los lados de sus mejillas sonrosadas. Le sonreí y ese segundo de distracción fue suficiente para que el chico me golpeara en la cara dejándome inconciente. Cerre los ojos y no supe nada mas.


	6. Su ultimo deseo VI

_**Capitulo 6**_

Me desperté en la enfermería, sentia una agradable calidez en mi mano y al pestañear un par de veces divise a Kurt que me la tomaba dejándome sentir sus delicadas manos sobre las mias. Sus ojos enrojecidos, que no habían dejado de analizarme mientras dormia, se abrieron decomunalmente al verme despertar: "Oh, Blaine!" Me llamo emocionado pero le interrumpi.

"Audicionaste, verdad? Seguro te eligieron. Te eligieron?"

"No audicione" susurro con tristeza, acariciando mi mano "Pero eso no importa, lo importante es que estas bien. La enfermera dice que debes dejarte ese hielo en el ojo durante…" Antes de que terminara de hablar ya me había quitado todas las vendas y el hielo, me había puesto de pie y lo estaba arrastrando del brazo hacia el escenario mientras el se quejaba y me recordaba los consejos de la enfermera. Toque la puerta varias veces y no hubo respuesta asi que la forcé para encontrarme con el salón vacio.

"Las audiciones terminaron hace tiempo, Blaine, llevas durmiendo tres horas y media". Gruñi furioso, no queria asustar a Kurt pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, en aquellos momentos sentia la necesidad de matar al otro chico. Que le habría hecho? A donde había ido a parar después de la pelea? No había tiempo para preguntarse todo aquello: "Sigueme" Le dije a mi compañero y lo lleve a la dirección, tenia un plan. El seguía pidiéndome que hiciera caso a la enfermera pero había dejado de escucharlo:

"Pon atención, voy a distraer al director por un momento mientras tu prendes el micrófono del altavoz y cantas lo que practicamos. Se que no hay música pero de seguro maravillaras a todos de cualquier forma y de inmediato te aceptaran como parte de los Warblers aunque no hayas pasado la audición".

"Es una locura, no puedo hacerlo" Se negó soltando mi agarre pero no me rendi, volvi a insistirle una y otra vez hasta que finalmente entre a la dirección: "Kurt, voy a empezar el plan sin ti, si no tomas el micrófono del altavoz me meteré en problemas con el director y sabes que sumado a la pelea de esta tarde eso seguramente sea equivalente a una suspensión". Di en el clavo, la característica principal de mi amigo era que no le importaba tanto su felicidad como la de los demás y aunque no hiciera cosas demasiado arriesgadas por si mismo siempre era capaz de darlo todo si asi podia ayudar a alguien querido a evitar meterse en problemas.

"Director, mire, estoy cansado de vivir y me voy a arrojar por la ventana" Grite al pobre hombre al tiempo que abria la ventana y sacaba una pierna hacia el exterior, este corrió hacia mi gritando y Kurt se apresuro a entrar en la dirección y prender el micrófono. "Dios mio" Suspiro nervioso antes de inhalar una bocanada de aire para comenzar la maravillosa melodía que habíamos practicado. El director estaba jalándome enojado del saco hasta que oyo la voz por los altavoces, me solto inmediatamente y luego de unos segundos dubitativos se volteo hacia la dirección.

"¡Noo!" Grite llamando su atención y aprovechando el momento para adelantármele y entrar a la dirección antes que el para trancar la puerta desde adentro dejándolo a el afuera y a Kurt conmigo dentro. Mi compañero ya estaba a mitad de la canción, cerrando sus ojos, pensando en su madre y olvidándose del mundo entero para darlo todo en aquellos escasos minutos. Yo solo podía admirarlo en silencio y rezar para que todo fuera bien. Cuando acabo, rápidamente apague el micrófono y le pedi que se escondiera bajo el escritorio del director:

"Cuando este suficientemente distraído conmigo sal despacio y ve a donde Wesley, ok?" Y sin darle tiempo de contestar, abri la puerta dejando paso al mastodonte implacable que no dejo de gritarme y acusarme hasta pasadas un par de horas. Una suspensión y carta a mis padres, bien, valia la pena porque todos habían escuchado la voz de Kurt y, por supuesto, lo habían llamado para formar parte de los Warblers.

"Lo siento tanto, no puedo ni mirarte a la cara ahora" Se lamentaba el castaño de camino de vuelta a casa "Te echaron toda la culpa por mi, te metiste en problemas y hasta resultaste herido. Por que lo hiciste, Blaine?". Ya no podía aguantarlo, estábamos frente a su casa ya y las palabras salieron solas de mis labios: "Por que te amo, Kurt, mas que a nada en el mundo".

Se quedo estatico, boquiabierto sin emitir sonido y aproveche la oportunidad para saludarlo y escapar rápidamente hacia mi casa. Siempre recordaría su rostro palido y sus mejillas enrojecidas al escuchar mi confesión, me hubiera gustado quedarme un rato mas para escuchar su respuesta pero había sido cobarde. Que pasaba si el no sentia lo mismo? Simplemente no iba a escuchar eso, olvidaría lo que acababa de decirle y al verlo de nuevo haría como si nada hubiera pasado. Llegue al departamento y me encontré con Wes en la entrada que sostenia el teléfono en mi dirección:

"Amigo, creo que tienes algunos asuntos que atender" Susurro pasándomelo y haciéndome señas catastróficas como si se avecinara una tercer guerra mundial o algo asi. Atendi y me lleve una sorpresa, era mi madre. Despues de varios meses sin escuchar su voz acababa recibiendo una llamada suya para quejarse por mi comportamiento: "Recibimos una carta del director, es una vergüenza, querido, sabes que depositamos nuestra confianza en ti y tu solo sigues avergonzándonos. Parece que es lo único que sabes hacer. Tu padre esta hecho una furia y ambos pedimos el dia libre mañana para que vengas a hablar seriamente con nosotros".

Despues de cortar le conte a Wesley lo ocurrido, no podía creer que a mis padres les importara aquello. Me parecio extraño pero ciertamente me alegre un poco, me hacia feliz verlos un poco preocupados por mi de vez en cuando aunque solo fuera para quejarse de mi mal comportamiento. Significaba que les importaba lo suficiente como para preocuparse por ello, eso me daba fuerzas para ir a su encuentro el dia de mañana. Hice las maletas, me quedaría allí una semana dado que, de todas formas, había sido suspendido del instituto por una semana y no tenia nada mejor que hacer en las tardes. "Adios, Wes, cuida a Kurt por mi y asegurate de que no este solo en ningun moomento".


	7. Su ultimo deseo VII

_**Capitulo 7**_

Cuando llegue a casa, emocionado por el hecho de volver a ver a mis padres luego de tantos años, me encontré con el salón vacio. Un poco desanimado deje mis maletas en el suelo y los llame pero no obtuve respuestas asi que comencé a pasear por los pasillos elegantes y bien iluminados por velas que le daban un toque especial de castillo del siglo anterior. Todo parecía tan frio como lo recordaba. Finalmente volvi al salón y me encontré con una criada joven, nerviosa, completamente alterada:

"Disculpe joven, el señor y la señora tuvieron que salir urgentemente por asuntos de negocios y me dijeron que le diera la bienvenida y lo atendiera amablemente hasta su regreso a medianoche. Estaba preparándole el almuerzo en la cocina, no le oi llegar, por favor discúlpeme". Le asegure que todo estaba bien y lleve mis maletas a mi habitación, solo, ellos no habían venido a esperarme. Suspire y me deje caer sobre mi vieja cama. Algo muy dentro de mi tenia la esperanza de que hubieran cambiado, de que al abrir la puerta me esperarían del otro lado con comida caliente, abrigo y abrazos. O por lo menos solo, estando ahí, quejándose por el incidente del colegio y echándome la culpa. Pero estando ahí al fin y al cabo.

En medio de la desilusión me vino un recuerdo fugaz y de inmediato me puse de pie y busque entre la biblioteca de mi habitación, dejando atrás una serie de cuentos infantiles y CDs viejos, finalmente encontré lo que buscaba: "Let it snow" Decia un pedazo de papel amarillento pegado sobre una pequeña cajita de carton. Sonrei y la abri emocionado recordando una hermosa navidad, unos diesiseis años atrás.

Eran las diez de la noche y estábamos ambos sentados en el sillón de la sala, la señora Hummel y yo, observando el reloj en silencio. Mis padres habían prometido regresar de sus trabajos a las ocho para pasar la navidad juntos pero acababan de mandarme un mensaje diciendo que se retrasarían un poco. Seguian pasando los minutos cuando mi niñera, con la voz triste, me propuso cantar una canción de navidad juntos. "No me gusta la navidad" gruñi aguantando mis lagrimas, prometiéndome a mi mismo que jamas volveria a confiar en mis padres. Me habían abandonado, traicionado una vez mas.

"Blaine" susurro ella con dulzura "yo tampoco tengo con quien pasar la navidad hoy, sabes que Burt tiene mucho trabajo que hacer para comprar la casa nueva asi que voy a pasar sola cuando vuelva. Por que amargarse por ello, pequeño? Disfrutemos como podamos, nadie puede odiar la navidad porque es un hermoso dia para festejar con quien tengas a tu lado".

Se sento en el piano y comenzo a tocar una melodía divertida, no queria moverme del sillón al principio pero al oir su voz no pudo evitar arrancarme una sonrisa y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba acompañando su canción con las palmas de mis manos. Let it snow. Fue una noche estupenda; jugamos, cantamos y bailamos hasta que me quede dormido en el sillón, entonces ella me llevo en brazos hasta mi cuarto y dejo un regalo sobre mi biblioteca. Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente encontré la cajita con el papel amarillento. Mis padres habían pasado afuera con unos amigos del trabajo y recién habían vuelto al amanecer pero no podía culparlos, yo la había pasado muy bien de todas formas. Dentro de la cajita encontré un anillo echo de papeles de colores entrelazados formando una moña, era seguramente el regalo menos costoso que había recibido en mi vida pero también fue el mas valioso. Mi mas grande tesoro que siquiera use para no estropearlo, lo deje en la caja y lo admiraba cada noche antes de dormir.

Volvi a la realidad al oir la puerta de casa abriéndose, mis padres habían llegado asi que devolví el anillo a la caja pero me quede con el papel viejo porque de seguro Kurt querria verlo. "Si hubiera pedido su numero podría llamarlo para avisarle lo que encontré" Pense y de inmediato recordé que quizás eso no hubiera sido tan fácil considerando las ultimas circunstancias en las que nos habíamos visto envueltos. "Cierto, había olvidado que lo bese en uno de mis locos impulsos". Justo cuando terminaba de guardar la caja, mi padre abrió la puerta con delicadeza y me tendio su mano, parecía como si yo fuera otro de sus negocios.

"Hijo, es un placer verte de nuevo, tenemos un par de temas que tratar" Comenzo con su voz firme y me señalo el pasillo "Ven a acompañarnos para almorzar, charlaremos luego". Asenti y me dirigi al comedor al tiempo que mi mente se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Kurt en esos momentos ¿Estaria seguro en el instituto con tan solo el cuidado de Wes? Yo confiaba en la palabra de mi amigo pero no podría asegurar que este pudiera protegerlo en caso de que Karofsky decidiera atacarle de nuevo.


	8. Su ultimo deseo VIII

_**Capitulo 8**_

Kurt estaba sentado en el muro frente a su casa observando ambos papeles que traía bien agarrados entre sus manos, ambos escritos con la misma letra maravillosamente perfecta de su madre. Uno era el que Blaine le había dado y el otro era uno que su padre había guardado cuidadosamente para recordarla, junto a todas las otras fotos y cartas de su cajón. Estaba el chico tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a su lado.

"Hijo" Le llamo el padre y capturo la atencio de Kurt rápidamente, su mirada triste. "Lamento mucho no poder pasar esta navidad contigo, sabes que la matricula de tu nuevo instituto es demasiado costosa y que tuve que hacer horas extras en el taller asi que…"

"No te preocupes, papa, soy yo el que lamenta darte tantos problemas" Susurro el chico mordiendo sus labios, su padre le revolvió el cabello como cuando era un pequeño recordándole que su existencia era todo lo contrario a un problema para el. Cada navidad desde la muerte de su esposa, Burt había hecho lo imposible por animar a Kurt y ayudarle a calmar el dolor de la ausencia de su madre pero este seria el primer año que no pasarían juntos.

"Ella siempre estaba planeando todo con mucha antelación, realmente amaba estas fechas" Recordaba Kurt y su padre reia sosteniendo el papel de la mano de su hijo que rezaba: "White Christmas", la ultima canción de navidad que ella había cantado antes de morir un par de meses después. "Cantar una canción diferente cada navidad, esa era su mas grande tradición"

"Que locura" Rio también Kurt, lamentando haber sido demasiado pequeño para poder recordarlo bien. "Y apuntaba cada una en su agenda para no repetir la misma al año siguiente". Esa era otra prueba de que la música y la familia eran las cosas que mas había amado la señora Hummel y en cada momento intentaba reunir ambas para ser plenamente feliz y mostrar su alegría a todos, levantando el animo y haciendo sonreir a quienquiera con su maravillosa voz y su encanto. Habia sido una persona única e increíble. "Y tu realmente te le pareces, Kurt" Agrego Burt sonriéndole a su hijo que lo miraba incrédulo.

"¿Entonces que vas a hacer en navidad, Kurt? Supongo que invitaras algún amigo del instituto" Dijo su padre con picardía codeando al chico cuya piel comenzaba a tornarse de un rojo intenso, irritado dio vuelta la cara y poniéndose de pie fue deprisa a preparar la cena. Ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer, el dia siguiente seria por fin viernes y podría acabar aquella semana tan tediosa e insoportable ¿Por qué había sido tediosa e insoportable? No dejaba de preguntarse aunque sabia muy bien la respuesta, había sido toda una semana sin ver a Blaine.

"Kurt" Le llamo su padre de nuevo y dejo por un momento la comida cocinarse para atenderle. "Ese chico, Blaine, me cae bien. Creo que es una gran persona y no me importa si quieres invitarlo a pasar la navidad contigo, de hecho, preferiría eso a que te quedaras solo aquí". Su padre lo observaba con la mirada seria ahora, Kurt no sabia que responderle porque por mas que quisiera pedirle aquello a su compañero, tenia claro que no tenia el coraje suficiente y menos aun después de lo que había pasado la ultima vez que se habían visto. De todas formas quiso dejar tranquilo a su padre:

"Seguramente Blaine quiera pasar estas fiestas con su familia pero le preguntare por si acaso". Burt se fue tranquilo, a preparar la mesa, mientras su hijo suspiraba teniendo claro que sin duda no se atrevería a preguntarle aquello a Blaine. "Tendre que mentirle a papa" pensaba con amargura "Le dire que Blaine me negó la oferta, que fue con sus padres o algo asi. De ninguna manera podre reunir el valor para invitarlo, lo se".


	9. Su ultimo deseo IX

_**Capitulo 9**_

Me encontraba aquel lunes parado frente a la puerta de Kurt repasando la conversación casual que iba a intentar comenzar, la primera vez que volvia a verlo después del beso, habiendo vuelto el dia anterior de la casa de mis padres y sin otra cosa en mente: "Okay, Kurt, olvidemos lo que paso antes y volvamos a ser amigos. Fue una locura por mi parte y entiendo que estes enojado pero…". Sonaba peor cuando lo practicaba en voz alta, simplemente no podía decirle algo asi. Intente de nuevo.

"Hola, Kurt, te eche de menos esta semana. Tengo una sorpresa para darte justo aquí y estoy seguro que te va a encantar". Si, asi sonaba mucho mejor. Solo debía evitar tocar el tema del beso y todo estaría bien, saque el papel amarillento de mi bolsillo y me voltee para tocar la puerta pero ahogue un grito cuando vi a Kurt parado a mis espaldas observándome cabizbajo con sus mejillas sonrojadas ¿Hace cuanto estaba ahí? ¿Qué tanto había escuchado de mis monólogos? "Cual es la sorpresa?" Susurro algo incomodo y antes de quedarnos trancados en un insoportable silencio, estire mi mano para alcanzarle el papel que el tomo con las suyas.

"Let it snow" Leyo y enseguida sus ojos se encendieron, había reconocido la letra de su madre y de inmediato olvidado mis tontos ensayos frente a su puerta. Le explique la historia tras el papel de camino al instituto y el me presto atención alegremente sin dejar de sonreir, estaba tan entusiasmado que la felicidad escapaba de su cuerpo de forma invisible y cargaba el aire trasmitiendome su magia. De repente oímos una voz llamándonos a nuestras espaldas, era el padre de Kurt que corria agitando los cuadernos de su hijo en el aire.

"Hey, Kurt, has estado en las nubes últimamente. Te olvidaste de esto" Dijo entregándoselos y de inmediato me saludo con su simpatía de siempre "Hola, Blaine, ya te dijo Kurt lo de navidad?" No, no había mencionado nada de eso. Mire a Burt confundido y luego a mi compañero que palidecia y extrangulaba al hombre con su mirada, parecía estar en grandes aprietos y por un momento crei saberlo. Quizas Burt le había ofrecido invitarme a pasar la navidad con ellos pero Kurt, incomodo por haberlo besado anteriormente, había preferido simplemente dejarlo pasar y no invitarme como lo había planeado anteriormente. No podía culparlo, había sido todo por mi culpa.

"Si, me estaba hablando de eso pero tuve que negarle el ofrecimiento porque mis padres se le adelantaron, Burt, y ya sabes como son las cosas. Es mi familia y no puedo dejarlos, siquiera por un buen amigo como Kurt". Burt parecía un poco decepcionado pero de todas formas me dedico una gran sonrisa antes de despedirse y regresar a su casa dejándonos solos en un muy incomodo silencio, la atmosfera totalmente tensa entre ambos.

"Iba a invitarte justo antes de que mi padre…" Comenzo a excusarse Kurt pero le interrumpi, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que realmente no iba a hacerlo. "No te preocupes, de todas formas no puedo ir asi que espero pases bien con tu padre".

"El no va a estar, tiene trabajo y llega tarde asi que voy a pasar solo" Confeso al tiempo que llegábamos a nuestras clases, los chicos vinieron a saludar y note como se habían acercado a Kurt en mi ausencia. Agradeci a Wes con la mirada, aparentemente todo había salido bien y ahora el castaño era bastante popular entre los del coro. Charlabamos todos durante el ensayo pero mi mente estaba lejos, pensando en navidad ¿Kurt iba a pasar solo en su casa? ¿Habia preferido pasar solo antes de invitarme? Si hubiera sabido aquello no hubiera inventado lo de mis padres porque, obviamente, ellos ya me habían dicho que tenian planes y actividades empresariales con otras compañías.

Kurt me trajo de nuevo a la realidad cuando me pregunto como había pasado la semana en mi antigua casa, note entonces que la campana había sonado y que los chicos comenzaban a salir hacia el patio dejándonos solos a ambos. "No muy bien, cada vez me convenzo mas de que soy solo una inversión para ellos" Suspire, no me gustaba mostrar ese lado frente a mi amigo. Queria ser siempre divertido y simpático frente a el pero realmente necesitaba desahogarme, había vuelto muy herido de allí y no había podido hablar con nadie del tema.

"Esperaba que me hablaran sobre mis responsabilidades, mi futuro y lo que mi buena conducta significaría para mi provenir. No se, esa clase de cosas que dicen los padres. Muchos chicos pueden quejarse de ello pero a veces realmente necesito… no se, necesito que me muestren de alguna manera que significo algo para ellos" Senti un nudo en la garganta, queria detenerme pero simplemente no podía. "Mi padre me sento frente a su escritorio, como en los negocios de su compañía, y me dijo que si queria triunfar y llevar la familia a flote no podía avergonzarlos, me dijo que para heredar todos sus bienes y la compañía debía ser un hombre de provecho y demostrarle que valia la pena. Jamas me pregunto sobre mis sueños, siquiera sabe donde o con quien vivo. Solo soy una semilla con su apellido, manda cultivarme para poder aprovechar mis frutos después" Las lagrimas empezaron a salir, no podía evitarlo. Esos sentimientos me habían estado persiguiendo últimamente ¿Por qué espacaron ahora, justo en frente de la persona que amaba?

"Perdona, Kurt, parece que solo se decir tonterías" Me voltee hacia el chico y me sorprendi al encontrarlo llorando desconsoladamente con el rostro y los ojos enrojecidos, sin pensarlo dos veces me rodeo con sus brazos y me beso, presionando sus labios contra los mios con suavidad y dulzura.


	10. Su ultimo deseo X

_**Capitulo 10**_

Lo mire atonito imaginando que se disculparía con sus mejillas enrojecidas, pero no, se mantuvo en silencio sin apartar sus ojos de los mios. "Kurt, no te preocupes por esto" Me adelante antes de que nuestra amistad se viera afectada "Entiendo que quizás sentiste lastima y, al igual que yo, fue un impulso que…"

"No fue ningún impulso, Blaine, vengo pensándolo hace tiempo. Casi desde que te conoci. No te bese por lastima sino porque te amo y porque después de haber esperado tanto crei que era el momento de decírtelo, no tienes idea de lo feliz que fui cuando tu…" Se detuvo, parecía tener un nudo en la garganta al igual que yo. Mi corazón latia acelerado, tenia mucho que decirle pero no sabia como. Entonces sucedió. No dijimos ni una palabra mas, solo nos sosteníamos la mirada, no hacia falta dejar claro nada porque los dos supimos todo. Nos tomamos de las manos y volvimos a besarnos tiernamente hasta que Wes, como de costumbre, entro a la sala interrumpiéndonos con uno de sus molestos silbidos.

"Lamento interrumpirlos, chicos, pero alguien alla afuera esta buscando a Kurt" El castaño se puso de pie y salio de la sala dándome una ultima mirada llena de luz, parecía irradiar mas felicidad incluso que en la mañana. Wesley me guiño un ojo y salio también dejándome completamente solo para que, después de asegurarme que nadie me veía a través de la ventana, saltar y gritar de felicidad correteando por entre los instrumentos. Me sentí el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Enseguida recordé la mentira de navidad y decidi decirle a Kurt que al final estaba disponible para ir a pasar con el pero, mientras iba a buscarlo al pasillo, me encontré con la peor escena que podría haber visto.

Las lagrimas se juntaron alrededor de mis ojos y con los puños apretados comencé a correr, fuera del instituto, al lugar mas lejano que mis pies me permitieran llegar. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver; Karofsky y Kurt, mi Kurt ¿Por qué? No supe que camino estaba tomando pero después de horas descubri que inconcientemente había ido a parar frente a la casa de mis padres, de nuevo, y sabia que no era para verlos a ellos que me encontraba ahí porque, por supuesto, ellos no estarían para recibirme. Lo que buscaba allí era la contención de alguien que ya no estaba, la calidez de unas manos que ya no existían. Aulle con todo el poder de mis pulmones, me sentia devastado. La criada salio a ver que ocurria y al verme volvió a su constante estado atormentado, nerviosa me pegunto que me ocurria pero no le conteste, no estaba de humor para nadie en aquel momento. Simplemente entre a la casa y me puse a buscar ¿Qué buscaba? Consuelo de la señora Hummel ¿Pero como iba a conseguirlo si ella había muerto hace años dejando a su paso a la criatura mas maravillosa que luego de confesar que me amaba, había salido a besarse con quien, yo creía, era su mayor enemigo? Quizas Karofsky no le había hecho nada malo, quizás simplemente había sido su ex y a Kurt le molestaba el echo de encontrárselo, quizás había intentado evitar viejas pasiones sin lograr conseguirlo.

Suspire, intente tranquilizarme y finalmente recordé. Es verdad que la señora Hummel ya no estaba pero aun podía encontrar sus palabras de consuelo si las buscaba correctamente. Una vieja historia llego a mi mente, uno de esos recuerdos de las tristes noches solitarias que mi niñera me llenaba de su luz interior. Encontre el papel escondido tras la chimenea de la sala: "Candles". Esa canción me la había cantado un invierno muy frio, cuando ya casi estaba por irme a dormir. Hablabamos en mi cuarto y de repente la luz se corto y el miedo me invadio, le tenia mucho miedo a la oscuridad a pesar de que mi vida hasta entonces había sido casi completamente oscura. Mi cuerpo congelado comenzó a temblar, me sentí atormentado hasta que ella, con su encantadora voz se puso a cantar mientras tomándome la mano me arrastraba al pasillo. Cerre los ojos para no sentir la oscuridad y me deje iluminar por el sonido maravilloso de su cantar, su voz fue mi guía y mi salvación mientras caminábamos en busca de velas para llevar al cuarto. Una vez allí me dijo que podía abrir mis ojos y al hacerlo, ya estaba la luz de las velas prendidas volviéndome a la calma y seguridad, le agradeci con una sonrisa y pude dormir tranquilo. Desde entonces cada vez que siento miedo o me siento devastado por algo, me pongo a escuchar esa canción que me alivia y me recuerda que todo tiene una solución.

Tome el papel entre mis manos y suspire, camine hacia el piano de la sala y me puse a tocar pero una voz conocida me helo la sangre. Alguien estaba cantando Candles mientras yo tocaba, alguien con la misma magia en la voz que la señora Hummel…no podía ser.

"Blaine" Me llamo la voz de Kurt cuando acabamos la canción "Estuve buscándote por todos lados para explicarte lo que paso, fui a tu casa y a la mia, recorri el liceo y al final Wesley me dijo que podrias estar aquí. Yo…"

"Olvidalo, Kurt" Le interrumpi con una gran sonrisa, después de oírlo cantar aquella hermosa canción con su voz tan parecida a la de su madre, mi corazón estaba aliviado. "No tienes por que explicar nada, confio ciegamente en ti y fui un tonto por hacerte pasar por tantos problemas. Olvidemos esta tontería y hablemos de nuestros planes para navidad".

"Pero…" Intento seguir el pero lo interrumpi de nuevo con un beso en la mejilla y cabizbajo oculto su rubor mientras yo pasaba a explicarle que no iba a pasar navidad con mis padres al final asi que podríamos celebrar juntos. "Nuestra primera cita, Kurt"


	11. Su ultimo deseo XI

_**Capitulo 11**_

Afuera se había desatado una de las peores tormentas que había visto en mi vida, el viento soplaba con fuerza derribando arboles y la lluvia había hecho crecer el cauce del lago frente a la casa, impidiendo el paso de los autos, ómnibus y camiones. Estabamos observando el terrorífico paisaje invernal sentados en la sala frente al fuego de la chimenea de la casa de mis padres, Kurt acababa de llamar a su padre para decirle que no podría regresar hasta la mañana siguiente y una vez cortado el teléfono siguió observando el paisaje perdido en sus recuerdos.

"El y sus amigos me habían hecho la vida imposible desde el primer año de instituto" Susurro, un leve temblor en sus manos, me pregunte si tendría frio. "Desde golpearme contra los casilleros, amenazarme, granizados, insultos, contenedores de basura, cuadernos rayados y todo eso, ya estaba costumbrado y no queria comentarlo con papa para no darle problemas, ya sabes que es muy delicado de salud, no podía ir con todo eso a casa asi que lloraba encerrado en los baños para poder sonreir cuando volvia a casa". Contaba serio, como si en realidad se hablara a si mismo sin reparar en mi presencia.

"Lo había aguantado todo en silencio, creci y aprendi a vivir con ello pero… un dia Karofsky me robo un beso" Finalmente, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, Kurt se volteo y me clavo la vista. Sus hermosos ojos azules, tristes, estaban analizándome con detenimiento, preguntándose si debería continuar.

"Mientras estaba frente a sus amigos seguía torturándome como de costumbre pero, cuando no había nadie alrededor, no dejaba de molestarme, molestarme de una forma aun peor. Aparentemente yo le gustaba. No pude aguantarlo, quise hablar pero me dijo que si alguien se enteraba de que en realidad era homosexual iba a matarme, tuve miedo y supe que no podía seguir. Ese era mi limite. Le dije a papa lo de los casilleros y los granizados, eso fue suficiente para que me permitiera dejar el instituto hasta que estuviera listo. Nunca le conte lo de Karofsky. Cuando entre a Dalton crei que por fin podría ser quien de verdad era y disfrutar de la juventud que me merecia pero, ya lo viste el otro dia, el continuo con lo de antes". Con los puños apretados me puse de pie "¿Siguio molestándote mientras yo estaba suspendido?" Pregunte elevando la voz, asustando a Kurt que aun con sus manos aun temblando asintió tímidamente. Lo que iba a ser del mastodonte la próxima vez que lo viera, iba a…

"Blaine" Me llamo Kurt con su dulce voz, trayéndome de nuevo a la calma y colocando su mano sobre mi hombro "Ahora que ya sabes el secreto debes prometerme guardarlo de mi padre". Suspire pero finalmente asentí abatido "Blaine, puedo buscar las palabras de mi madre? Estan todas aquí, no?". Y asi comenzó la búsqueda, aquella noche de invierno a pocos días de navidad. Kurt y yo solos en la casa de mis padres, la criada acababa de marcharse habiendo terminado su turno y ahora todo el lugar era solo nuestro porque mis padres iban a quedarse en la compañía debido al mal tiempo.

"¡Encontre una!" Grito Kurt emocionado sosteniendo el papel amarillento en el aire, estaba sobre un viejo cuaderno de dibujos. Me trajo muchos recuerdos y de inmediato me propuse contarle a Kurt aquella historia. Una de mis mas grandes pasiones, mientras pasaba el tiempo de aquellas solitarias tardes sin mis padres, era dibujar todo aquello que deseaba. Cada sueño que se me ocurria, cada meta que me proponía realizar, todo en mi cuaderno de dibujos. Era mi mas grande tesoro y nadie jamas lo había visto hasta que un dia, en la escuela, uno de los chicos del ultimo grado me lo quito, arranco las hojas y las arrojo por todo el lugar dejando que todos vieran mis sueños, hasta los mas secretos. Avergonzado, junte las hojas desparramadas por el suelo y sali corriendo de vuelta a casa, llorando desconsoladamente.

"¿Qué sucede, Blaine?" Me pregunto preocupada la señora Hummel cuando llego aquella noche a cuidarme, fue a la primer persona a quien le mostre voluntariamente mi cuaderno que, en aquellos momentos, se había transformado tan solo en sucias hojas sueltas. Ella las pego hasta dejarlo todo como nuevo y acariciando mi cabello me dedico esa hermosa canción: "Perfect".

Kurt sonreía leyendo en voz alta el papel, luego me lo paso para que también lo observara mientras el le daba un vistazo a mi cuaderno de dibujos. "Hey" Me queje, pero antes de poder quitárselo ya había visto la ultima imagen, la que me hubiera gustado esconderle. "Hay muchos dibujos de tus padres en el parque, saliendo de compras y jugando contigo, incluso un dibujo de ti cantando en el escenario pero… no estiendo este ¿Es un casamiento?"

"Si" Admiti ruborizándome. "Le prometi a la señora Hummel que me casaria con su hija y estuve varios años planeando mi boda, fue uno de los mas grandes sueños de mi infancia; no podía dejar de imaginarla, ambos formando una familia y viviendo juntos en un castillo rodeado de caballos e instrumentos, y un gran piano en la sala. Ves? Ahí" Le señale el piano del dibujo y Kurt dejo el cuaderno para acercarse hasta que nuestras frentes se tocaran, sentí su aliento calido, su respiración. "¿Sigues con ese sueño en mente, Blaine?"


	12. Su ultimo deseo XII

**_Capitulo 12_**

Estaba acostado en la oscuridad de mi cuarto pero no podía dormir, mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a la pregunta de Kurt. "¿Sigues con ese sueño, Blaine?" Me había preguntado y yo, sin saber que decir, rápidamente conteste riendo. "Son cosas de niños, Kurt, no voy a vivir en un castillo de flores e instrumentos con arboles que den notas musicales en vez de frutos". Despues de cenar, le di mi cama a Kurt e improvise un espacio para mi en mi habitación. El estaba durmiendo ahora a un metro de donde me encontraba yo, encima de una montaña de almohadones y mantas, a su lado. Lentamente me voltee para verlo dormir y casi ahogo un grito cuando me encontré con sus ojos abiertos a escasos centímetros de los mios, observándome despierto desde mi cama.

"No puedo dormir" Susurro y le dije que tampoco yo. La tormenta estaba acabando pero aun se oia la lluvia chocando suavemente contra el techo como una dulce canción de cuna, todo parecía muy quieto a esas horas de la noche. "Sabes donde podemos encontrar otro de esos?" Pregunto Kurt señalando el papel amarillo que habíamos encontrado aquella tarde, salir a buscarlos en medio de la noche era una gran idea y casualmente acababa de recordar donde podrían estar los demás. "Sigueme, Kurt". Le dije tendiéndole la mano y poniéndome de pie para caminar juntos por entre los pasillos iluminados tenuemente por las velas de las paredes.

"El dia de mi cuarto cumpleaños había invitado a toda mi clase pero no solo no vinieron mis compañeros sino que siquiera mis padres pudieron dejar su trabajo aquel dia" Le conte recordando lo defraudado que me había sentido entonces "Pero tu madre me dio esto". Saque el papel de mi escultura de barro, aquella vieja escultura que reposaba inmóvil en mi estantería. La había echo con la señora Hummel, jugando a ser dinosaurios, había sido muy divertido.

"Animal" Leyo Kurt y me miro sin entender asi que riendo a carcajadas me propuse mostrarle una nueva experiencia. Arrastrandolo de la mano lo lleve al patio donde la lluvia caia formando charcos alrededor de la casa, estábamos los dos con nuestra ropa de dormir, mojándonos bajo la lluvia. "¡¿Blaine, pero que….?!" Iba a quejarse Kurt pero empece a cantar aquella loca canción al tiempo que corria bajo la lluvia, saltando dentro de los charcos. El castaño se reia de lo infantil que me veía y con ternura suspiro antes de unirse, cantando a duo conmigo mientras corria tras de mi chapoteando. Primeramente nos lanzamos agua, luego barro hasta quedar completamente llenos la sustancia viscosa, sin dejar de cantar nos dejamos caer cansados sobre el suelo húmedo mientras las gotas de agua recorrían nuestros rostros. Dejamos de cantar para reírnos animadamente, ya casi no me quedaba aire para respirar y la lluvia seguía cayendo apacible.

"Estas loco" Rio Kurt volteándose hacia mi, aun sobre el suelo, dejando que rodeara su hombro con mi brazo y apoyándose sobre mi pecho. "Fue lo mas divertido que hice en toda mi vida, no recuerdo haberme reido tanto en varios años". Con mi mano libre intente quitar el barro de sus mejillas y lo bese, bajo la lluvia, asi como había besado a la hija de la señora Hummel en uno de los dibujos de mi cuaderno de sueños.

"Ese sueño, el del casamiento… sigo teniéndolo, Kurt"

"¿Incluso aunque la hija de tu niñera haya resultado, al final, ser un chico?"

"Incluso asi" Susurre y cerre los ojos, el sueño empezaba a ganarme por aquellas horas de la mañana y aparentemente Kurt estaba igual. Lo ultimo que pude ver fue su radiante sonrisa. El sol empezó a aparecer por entre el horizonte pero no pudimos disfrutar del maravilloso amanecer porque nos habíamos quedado dormidos sobre el pasto mojado del patio, acurrucados juntos en la calidez de nuestra felicidad.


	13. Su ultimo deseo XIII

_**Capitulo 13**_

Los rayos del sol del mediodía impactaban sobre mis ojos, molestándome, hasta que finalmente decidi despertar por completo. Observe a mi derecha donde antes dormia Kurt pero ya no estaba, bostece y rei de lo gracioso que debía verme luego de haber dormido afuera. Entre a la cocina y me encontré al castaño terminando de preparar el desayuno, tenia puesto un encantador delantal rojo y revolvía el contenido de un caldero como toda una ama de casa, al verme sonrio: "Se que es tu casa pero me tome el atrevimiento para evitar lo de la otra vez" Explico refiriéndose a cuando lo invite a cenar al departamento, le sonreí tambien y me sente a saborear las delicias que había preparado. Note que su rostro estaba un poco mas palido de lo usual pero no le preste demasiado atención.

"Tus padres acaban de mandar un fax que te deje sobre la mesa del salón; las calles todavía están inundadas asi que van a regresar en la tarde, y le dieron el dia libre a la criada porque le es imposible llegar hasta aquí de otra forma que no sea caminando" Mientras Kurt hablaba yo me imaginaba esta escena, unos años mas adelante, conviviendo como una familia. Me sonroje ante mis propios pensamientos y Kurt me pregunto si había escuchado algo de todo lo que venia diciendo.

"Cuando me desperté en la mañana intente traerte dentro porque hacia frio pero no pude" Admitio el, un poco avergonzado y no pude evitar estallar en carcajadas imaginándome a los vecinos viendo como Kurt arrastraba mi cuerpo dormido por el jardín.

"Hubieran pensado que eras un asesino novato que no podía con el peso de su victima"

"Lo tendre en cuenta" Rio el también "Cuando te asesine voy a procurar hacerlo en el lugar en donde quiera dejarte escondido para evitar trasladarte después, Blaine". Comimos juntos el desayuno mientras charlábamos animadamente hasta que recordé que era martes:

"El instituto" Grite sorprendido pero el me tranquilizo "Calcule que nos llevara una o dos horas volver a pie por las calles inundadas, si terminamos de comer en 15 minutos todavía nos queda media hora para llegar a nuestras casas y cambiarnos". Termine el desayuno tan rápido como pude y estábamos en la puerta cuando Kurt se detuvo.

"Puedo pedirte un favor? Me gustaría quedarme con eso".

"Con los papeles que encontramos de tu madre? Claro, quédatelos".

"No" Dijo un poco avergonzado, mirando el suelo "Con tu dibujo de nosotros".

Lo sostuve en mis manos un momento, inseguro, aquel dibujo había sido mi mas grande tesoro junto al anillo de moños que la señora Hummel me había regalado. Inmediatamente se lo di a Kurt, el era ahora mucho mas importante que cualquier otra cosa para mi. Sonrio y guardo delicadamente el dibujo mientras caminábamos juntos por las calles mojadas, fue entonces que volvi a percatarme de su palida piel y sus ojos enrojecidos. A mitad de camino lo escuche toser un par de veces y cai en la cuenta de que hacerlo correr bajo la lluvia podría haberlo hecho resfriarse, había sido totalmente desconsiderado e irresponsable con el.

"Kurt, estas enfermo" Le dije acercando mi mano a su frente, definitivamente lo estaba, su cuerpo estaba hirviendo. Me preocupe, quizás no deberíamos iniciar el camino de regreso.

"Estoy bien" Contesto el y siguió caminando decidido pero parecía cansado y su respiración no era uniforme, parecía que cada paso le contaba mas que el anterior "De todas formas, a esta altura ya da igual si seguimos adelante o hacia atrás, estamos prácticamente en medio del camino" Se adelanto a mis pensamientos y volvió a toser llevándose la mano a la garganta.

"Teniamos que habernos quedado…" empece a decir pero Kurt se tropezó con una piedra y cayo inconciente cerrando los ojos. Volvi a tocar su frente, volaba de fiebre y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Estabamos varados en el medio de una carretera desconocida, vacia y humeda. Asustado le agarre el brazo e intente ponerlo de pie, era mas liviano de lo que imaginaba, coloque su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y, con un gran impulso, lo lleve a mis espaldas. De esta forma lo cargue el resto del camino hacia su casa y agradeci que Burt estuviera en el taller a aquellas horas porque quien sabe lo preocupado que hubiera estado de habernos visto llegar asi.

Saque la llave de debajo de la alfombra de la entrada, abri la puerta y entre cuidando de no golpear a Kurt contra las paredes mientras lo llevaba en mi espalda hasta su habitación y lo depositaba suavemente sobre su cama. Observe mi reloj; las clases habían empezado. No podía dejarlo allí, iba a faltar a clases y esperar a que se recuperara o que su padre llegara del trabajo. "Te amo, Blaine" susurro inconsciente "Quiero hacer que el sueño de tu dibujo se haga realidad porque, sabes que? Ese es mi sueño ahora también".


	14. Su ultimo deseo XIV

_**Capitulo 14**_

Despues de ponerle en la cabeza un paño húmedo para bajarle la fiebre, lo deje dormir mientras buscaba como hacer sopa en alguna pagina de cocina para novatos en internet. Encontre los ingredientes rápidamente, aquella cocina estaba llena de vegetales porque Kurt solia obsesionarse con la salud de su padre y tenia todo preparado para la cena, era un hijo maravilloso que atesoraba a Burt como pocos, me hubiera gustado tener padres a quienes cuidar tambien. Sonrei, imaginando lo increíble que seria formar parte de esa familia y, en medio de mi distracción, oi la alarma sonar. La sopa ya estaba lista, probe, escupi. Espantosa. Intente de nuevo, la segunda vez llego a ser parcialmente resistible. Lleve mi quinto intento a la habitación de Kurt y lo encontré despierto, estaba sentado en su cama llorando y abrazando sus rodillas.

"Kurt!" Grite dejando la sopa en la mesa de luz y sentándome en la cama a su lado y apoyando mi mano en su hombro "Que sucede? Por que lloras?" El no parecía escucharme, no levantaba la vista y sus sollozos apenas eran audibles, parecia un cachorrito mojado. "Kurt" Lo llame de nuevo pero no me respondia. Su mirada febril no se apartaba de la puerta de la habitación. Terriblemente preocupado fui por la sopa y comencé a dársela en la boca, de a pequeñas cucharadas. Como un gatito asustado, lentamente fue tomando confianza y finalmente me clavo la vista con sus hermosos ojos azules enrojecidos del llanto. Tome uno de los pañuelos de la cama y me dispuse a limpiarle las lagrimas, haciendo una pausa cada tanto para darle otra cucharada de sopa. Apestaba, lo sabia, pero el sonreía y eso bastaba.

Perdi la nocion del tiempo cuidándolo, cambiándole los paños húmedos de la frente y consolándolo hasta que dejara de llorar. "Siempre que me llevabas a dormir me cantabas una canción" Susurro el, era la primera vez que me hablaba desde que se había despertado hace un par de horas. "No tienes idea de cuanto extraño eso". Entonces lo supe, todo se me hizo claro; Kurt creía haber vistoa su madre abrir la puerta de su habitación con el plato, no era a mi a quien veía. Iba a decirle que solo estaba soñando, que la fiebre le había afectado, pero entonces sonriéndome me suplico que le cantara y simplemente no pude soportarlo.

"Okay" Le sonreí en respuesta y bese su frente, sabia que mi voz no se comparaba a la de la señora Hummel pero el amor que le tenia era seguramente muy similar sino mayor, iba a complacerlo de cualquier manera. "I will love you until the end of times" Termine y el quedo dormido con una sonrisa, sabia que Come What May era su canción favorita, bese su frente de nuevo y al oir un carraspeo a mis espaldas me voltee sonrojado al encontrarme con Burt mirándome desde la puerta de la habitación, conteniéndose la risa.

Sali del cuarto silenciosamente y me encontré con un padre muy agradecido que cariñosamente me despeinaba mi cabello diciendo "Hey, gracias muchacho, estuviste increíble recién y no se como agradecértelo" Suspirando se sento frente a la mesa del comedor acercándome la silla a su lado y prendio el televisor tendiéndome una de las latas que había traido recién de la heladera. "Sabes que mi pequeño es todo lo que tengo, es la luz que me permitio seguir luchando después de perderla a ella. Verte, tratándolo de esta forma, dándole el cariño que el siempre busco en sus amigos y que jamas consiguió en su otro instituto… Gracias, Blaine, voy a estar eternamente agradecido a ti por hacer feliz a mi Kurt, ya te considero parte de esta familia y me gustaría que tu pudieras sentirte de la misma manera".

Blaine se sonrojo mientras bebia un sorbo de la lata, el hombre siguió agradeciéndole y finalmente dijo "Kurt me ha dicho que no tienes muy buena relación con tus padres, bien, siempre puedes tratarme como si yo lo fuera. Por cierto, no le digas a mi hijo de esto" Pidio señalando la bebida y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, seguramente el castaño lo arrasaría si lo descubria salirse de la dieta de aquella forma. "Guardare el secreto, Burt" Sonrio Blaine y ambos se quedaron mirando el partido, riendo y maldiciendo a los jugadores hasta que Kurt se levanto y desde la puerta de su cuarto les grito: "Espero que esas latas que estoy viendo sean alguna nueva especie de agua mineral con colorante!"


	15. Su ultimo deseo XV

_**Capitulo 15**_

Desempacando las maletas en mi departamento me encontré con un extraño papel y sin leerlo siquiera lo arroje a una de las mochilas de mi cuarto desordenado, seguramente la que llevaba al instituto. Recogi algunas de las prendas del suelo preguntandome como podía haber resistido tantos años viviendo con Wesley, la persona mas desorganizada y alborotada que había tenido la gracia de conocer. Hice una bola con las ropas sucias de mi querido amigo y las arroje a la lavadora, me deje caer sobre la cama destendida. "Falte solo una noche y la casa esta patas arriba" suspire y prepare todo lo necesario para regresar a Dalton. Wes llegaba recién del supermercado con un par de bolsas cuando estaba yo casi al salir hacia el instituto:

"Hey, Blainey, no nos vemos hace bastante. Pensé que íbamos a desayunar juntos" Le mostre la hora y solto un silbido "Mejor salimos sin desayunar". Le sonreí mostrándole una lonchera que había preparado especialmente para el previendo su demora, tenia las sobras de la piza que habíamos encargado anoche pero era mejor eso que comer algo preparado por mi. Wesley rio y me empujo cariñosamente "Este chico te esta volviendo mejor, Anderson, sonries mas que de costumbre y pareces aun mas considerado" Dijo tomando la lonchera y haciéndome sonrojar levemente ¿Podria ser cierto? Lo era, nunca había sido tan feliz antes de conocerlo. "Otra cosa, me parecio ver a tu padre por el barrio, sabes algo de eso?" Alce los hombros y nos encaminamos al instituto charlando sobre el partido del otro dia.

Cuando pasamos por la casa de Kurt lo espere frente a su puerta y Wes rodo los ojos "Mejor me adelanto y los dejo solos" Siguio su camino justo cuando Burt salía de la casa con el uniforme del trabajo: "Buenos días, Blaine, Kurt salio mas temprano hoy porque vino un hombre a buscarlo. No te dijo? Que extraño" Lo salude disimulando mi preocupación y luego de preguntarle sobre la salud de su hijo y cerciorarme de que se encontraba bien, segui mi camino. Espere encontrármelo a la entrada pero no, el ya había ido a sus clases sin esperarme.

Durante los primeros dos descansos lo busque incansablemente por los pasillos sin lograr encontrarlo, al tercero lo vi y me le acerque pero el me hizo señas para vernos al siguiente ya que estaba demasiado ocupado ensayando con unos compañeros para la presentación de los Warblers de esa tarde. Senti que estaba evitándome pero…era imposible, no? Cuando finalmente llego la hora del ensayo final no pudo poner excusas, nos encontramos en el salón del coro con los demás chicos y corri a saludarlo:

"Hoy no estuvimos juntos ni un segundo" Le reproche haciendo puchero, sabia que eso siempre le hacia sonreir pero, en cambio, esta vez tan solo ladeo la cabeza seriamente "He estado un poco ocupado" contesto y me dejo para seguir ensayando. Si, estaba evitándome. A la salida lo espere en la puerta, no había forma de que se escapara esta vez, teníamos que hablar. Tenia que averiguar que estaba ocurriendo si apenas el otro dia habíamos compartido tanto juntos. Estuve prácticamente una hora en la parte frontal del instituto hasta que lo vi salir con Karoksky y me le acerque apretando los puños: "Este inutil esta molestándote?"

"No" Respondio Kurt sonriéndome, una sonrisa que me inspiraba sospechas "Decidi hablar con Dave por la pelea el otro dia, el me pidió perdón y me explico sus razones que, al final, son bastante entendibles. El es humano, Blaine, como todos nosotros y paso por muchos de los obstáculos que nosotros asi que pensé en disculparlo. Ahora esta demostrándome lo buena persona que puede llegar a ser y para pagar por lo que me hizo se ofrecio a llevarme los libros e invitarme un café. No me esperes, puedes regresar a casa con Wesley".

Siquiera pude contestar antes de que ambos se alejaran charlando animadamente, no podía entenderlo. Incluso sabiendo lo generoso que era mi novio, lo inocente de su corazón y la facilidad para perdonar y olvidar el daño que los demás le ocasionaban ¿Cómo había podido llegar a esto en tan solo un dia? ¿Salir a tomar café con la persona a quien mas le temias, la que te había hecho escapar de tu antiguo liceo y la que aun seguía acosandote despues? Habia algo que estaba pasando con Kurt, la razón por la que me evitaba es porque estaba escondiéndome algo. Sea lo que fuera esperaba que se solucionara pronto, faltaba una semana para navidad y lo menos que queria era que la situación se extendiera hasta entonces.

"Supe que los vieron juntos en la azotea, casi todos los descansos" Solto Wes mientras cenábamos aquella noche en nuestro apartamento "Pero olvida los rumores, Blainey, el pequeño es un buen chico y se nota que te amo tanto como tu a el. Solo ve y habla con el, veras como todo se soluciona de inmediato". Eso esperaba, ahora que lo conocía me había vuelto completamente dependiente de su amor, mi vida giraba entorno a la única estrella de mi firmamento; Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Apenas acabe de comer decidi reunirme de valor y llamarlo por teléfono antes de irme a dormir, contesto al ultimo llamado.

"Queria saber si todo estaba bien, Kurt, ya que no pudimos vernos demasiado hoy. Como te fue con Dave Karokfsy?"

"Bien pero… " Lo oi suspirar del otro lado, un incomodo silencio desde el otro lado de la línea y de alguna forma sentí que algo malo se avecinaba. Un presentimiento me aseguro que debía cortar en ese instante, ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho: "Sabes, Blaine, me duele un poco decirte esto y aun mas por teléfono pero quizás no hicimos bien en adelantar las cosas. Preferia mas estar a tu lado como amigo, crees que podamos volver a eso? Era mas fácil entonces, no crees? Quizas… deberiamos terminar".


	16. Su ultimo deseo XVI

_**Capitulo 16**_

Los días que siguieron fueron cada uno peor que el anterior, mi vida había dejado de importarme. Falte una semana al liceo, comi lo minimo indispensable para seguir vivo y lo hice únicamente porque Wesley había roto la puerta de mi habitación a patadas y había entrado con fuentes de comida a metérmela violentamente y en contra de mi voluntad. Nunca había recibido tantos gritos de mi amigo en toda mi vida pero estaba preocupado por mi, decía que parecía haber muerto aquella noche y seguramente una parte de mi si lo había hecho. Kurt había terminado conmigo, sin ningún tipo de razón aparente, por teléfono.

"No puedo creerlo, no te lo mereces, ya vera la próxima vez que lo vea..." Gritaba enojado y, por primera vez desde aquella noche, hable para pedirle "No, Wes, si aun te consideras mi amigo por favor no le digas ni hagas nada". Me observo confundido, no podía entender como aun amaba a quien tanto daño me había hecho. Mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos y cada respiración se me hacia mas difícil, mientras estábamos juntos jamas me había percatado de lo indispensable que se había vuelto para mi. Solo ahora que lo había perdido podía sentir el vacio, no podría seguir viviendo con este vacio.

"Maldicion" Grito Wes golpeando la estantería y dejando que se cayeran todos mis libros y CDs "Lo amas demasiado, Anderson, deberías solo ir y preguntarle que demonios le ocurrio. Hazlo pronto, ya no puedo soportar verte asi. Extraño al Blaine divertido y alocado que le daba vida a este asqueroso departamento, no tengo idea que te ocurre pero si el muchacho es la culpa arreglalo antes de que me enloquezca". Suspire y lo abrace, al final era la única persona del mundo que me queria y yo solo estaba molestándole. Sentir su apoyo hizo que no pudiera aguantarlo, solte las lagrimas que me había venido conteniendo desde la semana pasada, todas ellas, y las próximas dos horas se escucharon mis gritos en el apartamento. Los puñetazos que le daba a la espalda de Wes, enojado conmigo, con Kurt, con las cosas que no resultaron. Llore y grite hasta que no me quedaron mas energías y desparramándome en el suelo recubierto de ropa sucia logre recuperar parte de mi cordura, una minima sonrisa burlona apareció en mi rostro devastado: "Wes, tenemos que hacer algo con tu mania de dejar la ropa sucia en el suelo, como vivias antes de que mudara aquí contigo?"

"Ese es mi chico" Grito elevando las manos emocionado y revolviendo mi cabello alborotado "Ahora vas a arreglarte, vas a salir allí y vas a vivir la vida a lo grande, solo como Blaine Anderson sabe hacerlo" Y dándome otra palmada en los hombros agrego "Pero antes vas a arreglar el cuarto, amigo, es verdad que esta hecho un desastre. Parece que vivieran ratas aquí pero aun asi, ni te imaginas como esta la cocina". El gel se había acabado asi que no tuve opción; lentes oscuros para que no se vieran las ojeras, los rulos luciendo "encantadoramente alocados" (asi los llamaba Wes) , mi moño favorito y a comprar comida al supermercado para preparar algo improvisado antes de comenzar a arreglar aquella locura.

Muchas veces salimos a la calle luciendo nuestras mejores ropas y preguntándonos lo genial que seria si determinada persona nos viera en esas condiciones, otras, salimos de la peor forma imaginable ya que las circunstancias asi lo requieren y una voz interior ruega que nadie conocido pase por los alrededores hasta que estes de nuevo a salvo en tu casa. En esta situación, la ultima persona que me hubiera gustado entontrarme era, justamente, a Kurt Hummel comprando vegetales para prepararle alguna apetitosa comida a su padre.

"Blaine?" Escuche a mis espaldas y reconociendo su voz maldije al cielo por ponerlo allí, justo en ese momento, viéndome de la peor manera en que habría podido verme jamas. "Hola, Kurt" Sonrei disimulando mi malestar.

"Todos te extrañamos esta semana, Wesley nos dijo que estabas enfermo y te mandamos nuestros saludos y deseos de que te mejoraras pronto. Como va todo?" Pregunto cordialmente mientras esperábamos, solo los dos en aquella tienda, a que la cajera nos atendiera.

"Mejore pronto, seguramente el lunes ya este de vuelta" Disimuladamente me mire en uno de los espejos de tocador de la repisa junto a la caja, tenia la esperanza de que mi cabello no se viera demasiado extraño pero inevitablemente me veía como salido de alguna alocada fiesta de disfraces. "Mañana es navidad y me preguntaba…" Kurt comenzó a decir y me le adelante.

"No voy a poder acompañarte al final, lo siento, la cita de Wes le cancelo y es costumbre nuestra juntarnos en las navidades, me da pena dejarlo este año y esperaba que no te molestara…" El también se apresuro a decir: "No, no hay problema, seguramente Dave se pase por casa un rato. De todas formas la navidad no es la gran cosa, solo es una noche mas, no?"

Sonriendo nos despedimos y mi corazón volvió a dar un vuelco al verlo partir hacia su casa desde el supermercado, segui mi camino pensando que pasara lo que pasara, mi amor por Kurt jamas iba a desaparecer incluso aunque el ya me hubiera olvidado.


	17. Su ultimo deseo XVII

**_Capitulo 17_**

Esa misma noche llame a mis padres para desearles feliz navidad imaginando que me contestaría la criada como de costumbre, sin embargo, fue mi padre el que atendio y parecio bastante mas animado que de costumbre agradeciéndome por recordar llamarlos y preguntandome sobre el instituto. Finalmente, cuando estábamos despidiéndonos me dijo que lamentaba lo de Kurt: "Espera, como sabes que terminamos? En realidad, como sabes que estábamos saliendo en primer lugar?" Nervioso me corto la llamada dejándome confundido. Jamas les había contado a mis padres sobre mi sexualidad, no tenia idea de como de repente acababa la llamada preguntandome como me llevaba la separación con Kurt. Era imposible.

Mi mente giraba sin entender lo que ocurria hasta que de un segundo para otro lo supe todo, mi ser se aclaro por completo y mi sonrisa volvió a mi rostro como nunca antes. Habia esperanza todavía. Sali corriendo, en medio del oscuro cielo nocturno, a buscar al castaño. Llegue a su casa y me encontré a su padre atravesando el patio, justo a tiempo. Lo salude emocionado pero fui directo al grano: "El hombre que vino a buscar aquella mañana, era este" Pregunte señalando una foto de mi padre que traía siempre en mi billetera, Burt asintió. Wesley tenia razón, mi padre había estado en el barrio para visitar a Kurt luego de enterarse… Como se había enterado? Claro, la criada los habría visto juntos algún dia de los que habían pasado allí y de inmediato le había contado a su señor. Él, homofóbico, hizo lo imposible por hacerme "entrar en razón" y previendo que no le haría caso, fue directamente a hablar con Kurt sin consultarme. Quien sabe lo que le habría dicho al pobre. "Adios, Burt, gracias"

Despues de despedir al señor, que seguramente ni enterado estaba de la ruptura, toque la puerta de la elegante casita sabiendo que en realidad Dave no habría sido invitado aquella noche. Estaba en lo cierto, Kurt estaba solo y casi ahoga un grito al verme tras su puerta.

"Que sorpresa" Exclamo removiéndose incomodo y ya no pude resistirlo, su rostro perfecto, sus ojos resplandecientes de un azul intenso, sus labios finos y delicados.

Sostuve sus mejillas con mis manos y sin previo aviso le plante un beso desesperado frente el umbral de su casa, uno lleno de los sentimientos que había reprimido aquella triste semana de confusiones y preguntas sin respuestas. No estaba dispuesto a soltarlo hasta que el me empujara y no lo hizo. No eran necesarias las palabras, nuestras respiraciones rezaban canciones de amor cuyas melodías se unian en perfecta armonía, nuestros cuerpos quietos podían suspirar aliviados porque había sido una tortura la espera hasta volver a encontrarse en un abrazo como aquel, bajo la luz de la luna llena de noche buena. Deje por un momento la calidez de sus labios cuando sentí sus lagrimas caer sobre mis mejillas: "Ya esta bien, Kurt".

Entramos cerrando la puerta y nos sentamos juntos en el sillón de la sala, deje que apoyara su rostro en mi hombro y sollozara mientras le acariciaba tiernamente su cabello con la mano derecha, mi izquierda aun no había soltado su mano. "Fue horrible, lo siento tanto Blaine" Tartamudeaba, conteniendo el llanto "Luego de que tu padre hablara conmigo, discutimos, porque por mas débil que puedo llegar a ser a veces o por mas vergüenza que tenga sabia que nadie iba a poder separarme de ti. Le dije a tu padre que no me importaba lo que hiciera ni el daño que te hiciera estar conmigo, yo no iba a dejarte. Pero entonces vi la carta de tu mochila"

"Espera, que carta?" Recorde el pedazo de papel que había arrojado desde la maleta a la mochila el dia que había regresado al apartamento luego del fin de semana.

"Era de la criada de la casa de tus padres, Rachel, te dio su numero y te recordó algunas anécdotas de cuando eras mas joven" Kurt se mordio el labio antes de continuar "Los celos me carcomían y sumado a lo que tu padre me había dicho simplemente no pude aguantarlo, Dave había venido a disculparse aquel mismo dia y aunque no estaba preparado simplemente le dije que si para que me ayudara a hacer la historia mas creible… Para tener una razón para cortar contigo sin que sospecharas que era por tu padre"

"Entonces quisiste hacerme creer que me dejaste por Karofsky cuando al final no terminas de perdonarlo por completo, estuviste sufriendo solo toda la semana al igual que yo".

"Puedes preguntarle a mi padre, Blaine, desde que corte el teléfono aquella noche no deje de llorar hasta la mañana siguiente. No dormi y prácticamente no comi mas de lo indispensable, cada dia fue un tormento y a cada minuto tenia que luchar contra mi mismo para no agarrar el teléfono y contártelo todo. Decirte que me era imposible seguir sin ti, no se como hice para soportarlo hasta ahora pero… este es mi limite, lo siento". Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir también de mis ojos ahora, bese cariñosamente su mano "Por que te disculpas?"

"Tu padre me dijo que tu abuelo esta enfermo y que cuando muera piensa dejarte su fortuna pero no lo hara si descubre que estamos juntos, pude elegir entre permitirte esa importantísima herencia o separarte de tu familia que amenaza con romper lazos si descubre tu sexualidad, hubiera podido lograrlo, iba bien. Pero llegaste con ese beso y simplemente no pude, fui lo suficientemente egoísta como para abrazarte también, no renuncie a ti como debía haber sido, Blaine, y lo siento mucho. Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir, incluso aunque eso arruine tu vida. Perdoname, no puedo evitarlo pero juro que lo intente".

"Callate" Mi voz se quebró y empece a llorar aun mas que el, lo abrace con fuerza trayéndolo hacia mi pecho y volvi a sentir su delicioso aroma, la calidez de su cuerpo junto al mio. Sus brazos me rodearon también, igual de desesperados que los mios, y en silencio lloramos juntos hasta que las campanas que se oian desde afuera nos recordaran que eran las doce. Lentamente nos pusimos de pie, de la mano caminamos hacia la ventana y vimos juntos los fuegos artificiales iluminar el cielo. De reojo lo observe sonreir como un niño, impresionado ante las luces de colores, y bese su mejilla furtivamente al tiempo que las palabras de su madre volvían a mi mente: "Me encantaría, Blaine, que fueras tu quien se casara con mi hija algún dia. Ese es uno de mis mayores deseos".

"Kurt" Le susurre al oído cuando los fuegos artificiales hubieron terminado: "Casate comigo".


	18. Su ultimo deseo XVIII

_**Capitulo 18**_

Enseguida, luego de haber dejado escapar aquellas palabras me arrepentí ¿Qué pensaría Kurt? ¿Habia sido demasiado? No me contestaba, seguía con la vista perdida tras la ventana. No podía creer que acababa de proponerle matrimonio en uno de esos locos impulsos mios, sin duda es lo que realmente deseaba ya que tenia claro que jamas iba a amar a alguien mas de lo que amaba a Kurt, pero aun asi era demasiado pronto. No hacia un mes siquiera que llevábamos saliendo juntos, ya habíamos terminado y aparentemente ahora habíamos vuelto, era demasiado pero no había podido aguantarme y las palabras habían salido solas de mi boca.

"¿Kurt, escuchaste lo que dije?" Le pregunte, esperanzado de que su silencio se debiera a lo distraído que estaba y no por estar pensando una amable forma de rechazarme. "No, lo siento, que me decias? Estaba pensando en mi madre, si ella estuviera aquí estaríamos siguiendo su tradición justo ahora"

"¿La de cantar la canción navideña luego de los fuegos artificiales?" El sonrio, por un momento se había olvidado de que yo también había mantenido la misma tradición con su madre. Suspire aliviado, no me había oído proponiéndole matrimonio, había sido una locura por mi parte. Escogimos una canción divertida, Just Can't Get Enough, y tendimos la mesa mientras cantábamos, correteábamos y reíamos por la cocina. El cordero estaba delicioso, amaba provocar el rubor de Kurt acercándole el tenedor a la boca, dándole de comer sentado justo a su lado. El bajaba la mirada evitando cruzar sus ojos con los mios y yo reia divertido. Despues de comer nos sentamos en el suelo frente a la chimenea y milagrosamente recordé que en el momento desesperado en el que había salido corriendo de casa me había traido una sorpresa por si todo salía bien, revolví dentro del bolsillo de mi campera deportiva y lo encontre.

Estaba a punto de decirle sobre mi regalo pero al momento de mover mis labios el se me adelanto: "Lo siento, Blaine, si te había escuchado" Todavia cabizbajo susurraba, sentado delante de mi y apoyando su cuerpo sobre mi pecho frente a la chimenea, viendo ambos al fuego danzar lentamente en la oscuridad del salón. Mis brazos lo rodeaban, mi mente trabajaba para encontrar sentido a sus palabras.

"Me dijiste que querias casarte conmigo, me tomaste de sorpresa y como no supe que decirte te menti. En realidad si te había escuchado, lo siento". Confeso y nos quedamos los próximos cinco minutos en silencio, pude sentir el latido acelerado de su corazón pude comprobar que latia igual que el mio. Mi mano temblaba cuando comencé a sacar el regalo que traía para el, aquel regalo que había tomado sin pensármelo dos veces y que ahora parecía tan difícil entregar. Antes, ese era mi mayor tesoro pero ahora Kurt había ocupado su lugar.

"Kurt" Dije desprendiéndome de su abrazo y colocándome justo frente a el, tomando delicadamente su barbilla con mi mano libre y haciendo que sus ojos miraran directamente a los mios, que sintieran la honestidad de mis palabras y la intensidad con la que estaba hablándole. Le mostre el anillo, ese hecho de papeles de colores con una hermosa moña que la señora Hummel me había regalado, el mejor regalo que había recibido en toda mi vida… antes de conocerlo a el. La mejor navidad que había pasado, antes de esta, la que pasaba hoy con el.

"Este anillo es mi corazón, Kurt, y quiero que lo tengas tu por el resto de la eternidad" Le dije tomando su mano y poniéndole el anillo de su madre, porque sabia que asi es como ella lo hubiera querido. Porque sabia que ese había sido su mas grande deseo pero aun mas porque ese era mi mas grande deseo ahora. "Te amo, Kurt Hummel"

Kurt estaba atonito, su rostro palido y sus manos temblorosas, se miro aquel anillo y recién unos minutos después se atrevio a moverse apenas para sacar de su bolsillo otro anillo exactamente igual, los mismos colores, la misma moña.

"Este anillo es también mi corazón, es el único regalo de mi madre que me queda y mi mas grande tesoro pero ahora también queria dártelo a ti… no puedo creer que ella te haya dado uno igual al mio y…" Antes de ponerme el anillo, Kurt ahogo un gritito y lo dio vuelta para encontrarse con el gran milagro. Detrás del anillo que su madre le había regalado decía: "Blaine Anderson". Como si hubiéramos estado destinados, como si desde su nacimiento ya hubiera estado enlazado a mi y siempre nos hubiéramos pertenecido mutuamente. Kurt me puso aquel anillo, el que su madre sabia bien que acabaría en mis manos, y suavemente susurro: "Te amo, Blaine Anderson, mi corazón te pertenece ahora y asi será por el resto de la eternidad". Era increíble, inaudito, un milagro de navidad. Pero no podía ser de otra manera, habíamos nacido para amarnos y viviríamos por esa misma razón, juntos por siempre.

Burt entro a la casa a las cinco y media de la madrugada, el trabajo se había retrasado y no había dejado de preguntarse como estaría su pobre hijo, al llegar suspiro aliviado; Kurt y Blaine dormían abrazados frente a la chimenea, recostados contra el respaldo del sillón de la sala y con las mas grandes sonrisas en sus radiantes rostros. El hombre se sento cansado y sin dejar de observarlos noto los anillos idénticos que ambos llevaban en sus manos, inmediatamente fue a la cocina en donde descansaba el cuadro de su esposa.

"Feliz navidad, querida, acabo de llegar" Saludo dulcemente "No tengo idea de como lo lograste pero ganaste esa apuesta, tenias razón. Recuerdas la noche que llegaste a casa llorando y diciendo que no querias separarte de ese pequeño diablillo de cabellos negros enrulados? Esa vez que me juraste que el pequeño seria parte de nuestra familia y que pasara lo que pasara acabaría casandose con nuestra hija? Cuando al final nacio Kurt yo supe que te equivocabas, incluso me enoje contigo cuando le diste aquel tonto anillo. Ese con el nombre de tu otro pequeño, el niño que mas amabas luego de nuestro hijo. Despues de tu muerte se lo escondi, no queria aceptarlo y realmente debo disculparme querida, no se como lo hiciste pero siempre tuviste razón. Hace algunas noches vi a Kurt llorar desconsoladamente, nunca lo había visto tan triste, y cuando le pregunte que le pasaba me dijo que estaba enamorado perdidamente de Blaine Anderson. Asi me lo dijo y enseguida recordé el anillo que habias hecho. No decía aquel mismo nombre debajo de la moña? Significaba entonces que ese pequeño diablillo era de quien mi hijo estaba verdaderamente enamorado? Fue recién entonces que busque el anillo que le había quitado a nuestro hijo y se lo devolví, ahora mismo acabo de verlo durmiendo junto a Blaine en nuestra sala y, adivina que? Como siempre, querida, tuviste razón".


	19. Su ultimo deseo XIX

_**Capitulo 19**_

**_Epilogo_**

"Hola mama" Saludo Kurt emocionado mientras yo comenzaba a colocar los jazmines alrededor de la tumba de la señora Hummel. "Estoy aquí con Blaine, quisimos pasar a saludar antes de ir a nuestra boda y seguramente volveremos luego de regresar de Disney". El castaño se sonrojo y no pude aguantar mis carcajadas, nuestra luna de miel seria en el lugar que mas amábamos. Saldriamos esa misma tarde a Disney, recorreríamos los parques y visitaríamos Howgarts, seria estupendo.

"Parece mentira que la próxima vez que la veo es aquí, señora Hummel" Comence a decirle tomando asiento junto a mi amado, frente a ella. "Ya pasaron cuatro años desde que conoci a Kurt, fuimos a Dalton juntos y ahora vamos a la misma universidad. Vivimos en un departamento en Nueva York pero venimos todos los fines de semana a visitar a Burt y a otros compañeros del instituto". Me di la vuelta por un momento para observar a Wesley que nos esperaba del otro lado de la calle, nos había traido en su auto nuevo porque el nuestro estaba en el taller. Habiamos venido con su novia, Rachel, quien anteriormente había sido la criada de mi familia. Recorde en esos momentos el dia en que fui a hablarle, explicarle que no correspondia a su amor y que no queria que siguiera mandándome cartas porque hacían sentir mal a Kurt. Ella no entendia y venia seguido a visitar el departamento hasta que en una de esas visitas se encontró a Wes, se llevaban fatal al principio y nunca pude entender como pudieron acabar juntos al final pero, a pesar de sus continuas discusiones, parecían llevarse de maravilla.

"Todavia tenemos los anillos que nos diste, mama, nos comprometimos con ellos hace algunos años pero vamos a cambiarlos por unos nuevos que hoy vamos a intercambiar frente a todos nuestros seres queridos en nuestra boda" Continuo Kurt y saco el paquete que habíamos traido, la pequeña cajita de cristal. "Entonces nos pusimos de acuerdo con Blaine para dejarte esto aquí, devolverte lo que nos prestaste y agradecerte infinitamente por habernos unido, Te lo debemos, mama, nos hiciste a ambos muy felices. Estos anillos que nos diste son nuestros corazones y queremos que los guardes tu por ahora para que cuando nuestras vidas acaben, puedas volver a unirnos en el cielo". Las lagrimas de mi amado estallaron y escondio su cabeza en mi hombro dejando que lo consolara, acaricie su cabello suavemente y le dirigi una ultima sonrisa a su madre, susurrando de forma que Kurt no me oyera: "Te prometi que iba a protegerlo y asi lo hare por siempre, señora Hummel, gracias por darme el mejor regalo, gracias por cumplir su promesa y por permitirme amar a su hijo. Simplemente gracias".

Le tome de la mano y salimos caminando juntos del cementerio hacia nuestra boda.

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui :3 Espero que les haya gustado, me diverti mucho haciendolo. Quizas algun dia haga una segunda parte o empiece con alguna otra idea que tengo media perdida por ahi xD Aclaro, aunque es bastante obvio, que los personajes lamentablemente no son mios sino de una de las series que mas amo, Glee, y que las canciones tampoco son mias. Por si no lo notaron, son todas las canciones que cantaron Kurt & Blaine a duo en la serie hasta ahora. Mil gracias, sigan amando a esta parejita que es la mas adorable que conozco y tengan una muy feliz vida! =(^w^)=**


End file.
